A Case of Confusion and Undeterminable Intensity
by AlchemyRusk
Summary: How does one deduce their own feelings, when they are unsure?
1. Chapter 1

We had just returned from an evening at the Andrea Bocelli concert. We had gone to mole on Felicidae Marks, see what she was up to, a case regarding her lost husband and son had just been reported and we were apparently 'seeking background info' by going to this Bocelli concert. I didn't understand why we wouldn't follow her around as she's going about her daily errands, but I suppose I wouldn't. I'm talking about Sherlock. However, I do suspect that the case was a convenient excuse as to go see the concert; two weeks ago – before we had even heard of Felicidae- I had caught a peek of Sherlock on the Andrea Bocelli website. Secret fandom? I think yes.

Anyways, so we had arrived home to see Irene Adler, casually seated on our couch peering intently at her mobile.  
>"How'd you get in?" I asked, knowing full-well Mrs. Hudson stopped letting people waltz into our flat.<br>"Window," Sherlock said for her as it dawned on me this was IRENE ADLER. The shock of seeing her at our flat hit me a little late.  
>"Aren't you dead?" I asked stupidly, to which Sherlock responded,<br>"Clearly she isn't dead John, she's right in front of us."  
>"That wasn't a very impressive deduction Mr. Holmes" I declared brattishly<br>"Shut up" he replied, discreditably. _Nervous in front of Ms. Adler are we?_ I thought, and gave Sherlock a face depicting the thought quite nicely.  
>"I need your help" Irene said not sounding the least bit distressed.<br>"Wait; let me see if I got that right" I said, "Irene Adler," I looked at her then to Sherlock "Needs someone's help?"  
>Irene raised her eyebrows at Sherlock, and then asked him, "He doesn't know of the incident?"<br>Sherlock looked over at me like I was a child, which I felt corresponding to after he looked at me like that, looked back at Irene and they shared a conniving smile.  
>"Obviously I don't, is this relating to your current state of being?" I said feeling like a dunce "Which is ALIVE?" The two of them stayed silent, I cleared my throat "Is someone going to fill me in?" I asked growing impatient at their evident amusement.<br>"No time," announced Sherlock, he nodded to Irene "Let's go" He re-buttoned his coat and added "Fill me in on the way" Irene shot up and followed him out the door. I stood at the top of the stairs, observing them ignore me, and feeling more than ever like a victim of parental neglect_. Mummy and daddy go to work, no one invites me. I stay home, because no one invited me to go to work. Boo hoo_. My bitter thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Hudson  
>"Not going out love?"<br>I sighed disappointedly "Not, tonight Mrs. H"


	2. Chapter 2

Irene and I hopped into the cab; I assumed John would sit in the front. Irene told the driver where to go, and I realized John wasn't in the cab.  
>"You're friend not coming?" Irene asked,<br>"Uhhh" I replied, deciding not to go get him "I guess not" _I suppose he didn't want to come. Or maybe he thought he was doing me a favor, leaving me alone with her. _  
>"So aside from getting engaged to a Belgian millionaire, what have you been up to?" I asked not trying to show off, I didn't have to do that with Irene anymore, I was just noticing the Antwerp cut diamond ring framed by 20 carat gold on her hand, too expensive to be from a 'highly paid individual' too boastfully Belgian to be from elsewhere.<br>"I've also killed that same man who I was engaged to," she disclosed without a hint of irony "And now, I'm on someone's hit list"  
>"You wouldn't need my help if it was just that," I paused and looked outside "You don't know who it is do you?"<br>"No" She said "By the way, this is a gift" and handed over a small box  
>"For what?" I took the box and placed it in my pocket.<br>"For saving my life" She slid the section of a seat and kissed me on the cheek. A few moments later we began kissing, which was fine since I hadn't 'kissed' anyone since upper sixth form. Even then, someone had kissed me by force at a party my brother took me to, with heavy coercion. This was different, I pretended to know what I was doing, which I presumed worked out fine because she seemed to know what she was doing. At one point the light shattered against Irene's hair giving it the momentary illusion that is was blonde. Within that instant I felt something very strange at the pit of my stomach. I had felt it before; when I am involved with an interesting case, when Irene appeared clothing-less, and once again when I saw her slam someone's face with a gun. Strangely, the feeling hadn't occurred as we were kissing, but only for that single brief trick of the light.  
><em>I wonder what John is doing.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

After finishing my cup of tea Mrs. Hudson so kindly prepared, I decided_; if Sherlock is out having fun, or what he considers as fun, I can stay in and have fun. _I dialed up Sarah.  
>"Hey Sara?"<br>"Hello, John. I haven't spoken to you in a while"  
>"Sorry…again"<br>"Nevermind that, what do you want?" I invited her over for dinner despite her slightly off-putting attitude. When she asked what we were having I realized I hadn't taken that into consideration, and we didn't have any edible food around the house.  
>"You can pick up whatever you like" I said apparently not grasping how foolish that was because then she asked incredulously,<br>"YOU want ME to pick up something to have dinner at YOUR house?" I hadn't properly spoken to a girl in over a month, in that time just with Sherlock my social cues had clearly taken a hit.  
>"Sorry Sara, if you want, you can come over and we'll go together" Finally after a long winded hesitant pause she agreed. She arrived a few moments later.<br>"How have you been John?"  
>"Good. Great, yourself?"<br>"Fine, thanks" she paused and looked past me "Your friend not joining us today?" I let out a chuckle  
>"No, not today" I assured, she smiled and said<br>"Good, then let's go!" I got on my jacket and yelled back to Mrs. Hudson  
>"If Sherlock comes back, tell him I've gone out," I opened the front door "On a date."<br>"Sure thing dear"  
>"With a girl" I added finally before following Sarah out the door. We then made our way down Baker Street, in the rain, hand in hand.<br>_I wonder what Sherlock is doing._


End file.
